


You Turn Me On When You Annoy Me

by MrsJackSparrow



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsJackSparrow/pseuds/MrsJackSparrow
Summary: Warning: Explicit sexual content. Don't read if don't like.Tyler Breeze feels left out of the current episode of UpUpDwnDwn. Remember when Tyler Breeze had dressed up as Nikki Bella, AKA Breezy Bella, on TV? Tyler sneaks into the UpUpDwnDwn filming room and has a little surprise for his dear Xavier Woods who is always "annoyed" with Tyler but likes it that way.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	You Turn Me On When You Annoy Me

Tyler Breeze, AKA Prince Pretty, walked into the room Xavier Woods was going to be using to film the next episode of UpUpDownDown. He had a very sneaky idea...

Apparently there were no guests for this episode, so Woods was going to be filming all by himself. There was a closet in the back of the room, just out of view of where the camera would probably be set up. So opening the door, Tyler quietly slipped into the small confined space and closed the door slowly shut.

He had brought a plastic bag with him. In it was the costume he had worn on TV when he had dressed up as Nikki Bella, AKA Breezy Bella.

Letting out a deep breath, Tyler began to quickly undress and put the costume on. His plan was to wait until Xavier was filming then jump out and surprise him on Camera.

Fortunately, he knew what time Xavier was going to be filming which was in a little less than an hour from now.

So patiently waiting and trying not to hold his breath in too long, a small bit later, he heard the door into the room open with a creak as Xavier finally made his way into the room.

A few moments later after Xavier had set everything up...

"Welcome to UpUpDwnDwn, I am your host, Austin Creed and today I will be playing a game all by my lonesome as everyone else is busy doing wrestling things and I am still your injured gaming boy. So without further adieu, I will be playing..."

And that's when Tyler decided to spring from the closet.

"And you will be playing with me, Nikki Bella."

Immediately Xavier screamed, really loudly and almost jumped out of his chair.

"What the actual f..., Tyler?"

"Tyler who? Woodsy, It is I, Nikki Bella and I have come to wreck your stream by dancing around in it." Then he proceeded to raise his hands in the air and rotate his hips, just like Nikki Bella used to do.

Immediately Xavier's face turned into its usual fake annoyance as he began to almost shout at Tyler.   
"Okay, Nikki Bella, don't you see that I am filming here. Please be gone and leave me be."

These words only spurred him on as he moved over to Xavier and proceeded to sit in his lap. 

"I will not be gone, my dear Woodsy, I bet your lovely viewers would like to check out my awesome twerking skills."   
Then he stood up and began to shake his ass right in Xavier's face, close to his nether region. 

This caused Xavier to gasp and then he felt face grow hot. 

"How dare you interrupt my stream like this, I've had it with you. I shall punish you for this." Then Xavier placed his hands onto either side of Tyler's hips and pulled him back down onto his lap before moving his lips over to the back of Tyler's neck. He didn't care that he was still filming. He could edit out a bunch of the videos. His viewers would probably love to see Tyler all dolled up like this.

Immediately Tyler let out a yelp and made to stand up but was held firmly in place by strong muscled arms around his waist.

"Umm, Xavier, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing young lady?" He spat out. "You need to be punished for interrupting my recording, dancing all over the place and on me and for looking so damn good as a woman."

Tylers eyes widened. "What the hell?"

Xavier scoffed then. "What do you mean, what the hell. You are one fine piece of ass, always thought so and I am quite taken aback by how lovely you look as a woman." Then he bit down on the back of Tyler's neck, causing him to wince in pain and involuntarily moan.

"Ohhh... fuccck, Xavier," He barely got out as his breathing became more labored.

Tyler had said that a bit too loudly so Xavier put a finger to Tyler's lips to shush him.

"Quiet Breezy, I command thee! Do you like that you messed up my day, interrupted me and also turned me on?"

Tyler's eyes went wide again and he turned his head to glare at Xavier.

"Woahhh, that's hot." He whispered as he leaned in and wrapped his arms around Xavier's neck. 

"No Breezy, what's hot is you dressed up as a woman, sitting in my lap, on my crotch, making me think all sorts of dirty thoughts."

Xavier's words had begun to stammer as his breathing became more laboured and his eyes glazed over.

Tyler could not believe this was happening, or rather he was letting it happen but as he looked down, he realized his body was responding in ways he wished it wouldn't but couldn't help it. After all, Xavier is a very attractive man with bushy hair that suited him really well and nice dark chocolate skin, he had been admiring this whole time, without fully realizing it.

Wasting no more time, his mouth quickly found Xavier's and crushed it in a heated kiss that was more needy than anything else.

A couple of minutes later Xavier pulled away and looked up at Tyler, staring straight into his eyes.

"What the heck did we just do?" He chuckled, questioning the scantily clad fake woman in his lap.

"I honestly don't know what the damn hell is going on here, I feel kind of faint and currently have a rather stiff boner," Tyler nearly whispered as he shut his eyes and tried to picture he was anywhere else but in Xavier's lap with his arms firmly around his neck.

He had never imagined himself with another man in his entire life, well sort of, except for one time, when he had been checking out Fandango's ass, during Halloween and he had dressed up as a cop, in booty shorts.

After that, he had tried to squelch any feelings he had for his own gender. It wasn't wrong to feel that way but that would mess up his plans of having a wife and kids one day, or what he thought he had wanted for said plans.

"To hell with it all," Tyler nearly sobbed as a few tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. "I can't take it anymore, Woods. I thought I wanted a different future than this but after I sat down in your gorgeous lap, feelings...stirrings for hot sexy men came rushing back to me. Especially since it is you, my beefy beefcake."

Xavier gasped. "Your beefy beefcake?"

"Yes, you heard me, my beefy beefcake. Now if you would kindly, please defile me in every possible way and have your way with this sexy slutty babe."

"Woahh." Was all Xavier could get out at that moment before his neck was attacked by Tyler's gorgeous warm mouth. 

Tyler hadn't realized just how much he was into this amazing man and everything about him until he had just moments ago come to the conclusion that every time he had the chance to be around him he had always felt immense excitement and giddy. He loved everything about Xavier, on camera or off camera. Nothing mattered, except getting to be around him, joke with him, prank him and just be his best friend.

Sighing into Xavier's neck, he realized he didn't even want to be Xavier's best friend anymore. He wanted to be Xavier's whole world because Xavier was his whole world.

From the very first moment he had come to WWE, Xavier had been in his life. They had been on NXT together, performed together, laughed together and made most epic silly magic on there. Now that Xavier is on the main roster and he is on 205 Live, they didn't get to see each other as often. Tyer missed him a lot more than he had realized. So taking a bold move, he kept his head tucked into Xavier's neck and uttered the words he knew he had to get out before they ate him alive...

"I love you so much, Xavier Woods. Now, will you please touch my raging boner before I explode?"

The gasp that came out Xavier's mouth then took Tyler by surprise. Looking up he batted his pretty eyelashes and gave Xavier the most adorable pout he could.

"Wow, umm, Ty, I don't know what to say. I don't even know if we should."

Tyler's expression turned to one of pure disappointment, just then. Leaning forward he placed a soft kiss to Xavier's cheek.

"Don't you at least want to?" He asked seductively as he flicked out his tongue and began to lick the side of Xavier's neck, making slow circular motions.

"Ohhh, fuck, to hell with everything. We will worry about our friendship and everything else afterward. I f'n love you too Tyler but you are annoying the f out of me by being dressed like that. I need to practically tear everything off of you so that I can get back to work."

"Does me annoying you, turn you on or something?" Tyler asked as soon as he finished attacking Xavier's neck with his tongue.

"Breezy, you have no idea that I act annoyed around you all the time because It's what fuels me, motivates me, keeps my libido ticking and I didn't have the man I loved all for myself."

"Damn Xavier," Was all Tyler could get out as a pair of hands found their way to the spandex wrestling undies he was wearing.

Xavier pressed his thumb gently to the bulge he found beneath them as he began to move his thumb in a circular motion over it. "Holy hell Ty, you're much bigger than I imagined," He breathed out as Tyler smirked.

"Damn straight I am."

"No way in hell you are straight," Xavier scoffed as he continued to work on jerking off the wonderfully annoying and gorgeous man in his lap. Tyler smiled as those words met his ears. "Guess not," He replied.

Before long he had Tyler panting and begging for more.

"Get these clothes off me, now," He nearly whined as his dick strained against the material over it.

Shaking his head, Xavier smiled. Not going to happen Breezy. Well not fully anyway. I want to jack you off while you are looking so hot and feminine. Then Xavier reached into the underwear Tyler was wearing, took ahold of his dick and pulled the underwear down just enough so that his entire cock and balls were finally freed.

Tyler immediately sighed as his dick was finally exposed to Xavier. "About damn time you got to see it."

Xavier blushed then. Tyler was a lot bigger than he had imagined when it was just his hand over the top of the panties. 

"Holy fuck you're gorgeous Tyler."

Letting out a breathy chuckle, he exclaimed, "Of course I am, that's why they call me MmmGorgeous."

Xavier responded with his own laugh. "Damn straight that's why," He smirked before tightening his hold a little on Tyler's hard dick and beginning to move his hand up and down.

Tyler, becoming even more aroused, didn't stop the moans that escaped his lips then.

"Mmmm, ahh, Xavier!"

The room they were in wasn't fully soundproof but it also didn't have super thin walls so Xavier wasn't too worried about anyone finding out about them.

He picked up speed then, jacking off Tyler furiously. Soon moans of his own escaped his lips as Tyler began to grind against his own hard erection.

After a couple more minutes they both dissolved into a mess of loud moans and panting. Before long they both could feel their orgasms coming on.

Tyler came first, shooting his load onto Xavier's hand and onto his shirt. Shortly after Xavier came with Tyler still grinding on his lap, into his jeans. He didn't care that he hadn't undone them and freed himself. He was too blissed out to give a damn.

Soon after and still panting, Tyler let his gaze meet Xavier's.

"Woah, damn Xavier, that was amazing."

"No you're amazing," Xavier panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"I thought I am just annoying to you," Tyler replied, a puzzled but adorable look on his face.

"Always Ty. You're always annoying but I like it that way," Xavier breathed out, awestruck by the gorgeous man in his arms.

Then he leaned in and captured Tyler's lips with his own.

_And don't ever stop annoying the hell out of me, he thought to himself_


End file.
